Toko Fukawa
Touko Fukawa (腐川 冬子 Fukawa Touko) is one of the characters featured in Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair. She has the title Super High-School Level Literary Girl (超高校級の「文学少女」''Chō Kōkō Kyū no "Bungaku Shōjo"). She is a gloomy novelist with a persecution complex. One of her romance novels, 'Before the Sea's Scent Fades Away', was a huge hit that even managed to make fishermen become popular with teenage girls for a few months. Despite her young age, she has already won several awards and is constantly on the top selling list. Fukawa survives the final trial and escaped with other survivors at the end of the game. Appearance Fukawa is always seen in attire that consists of a dark female school uniform (with a noticeably long skirt compared to most of the other female designs) and her glasses. She has long, dark aubergine hair that is worn in twin braids. Personality Due to her severe persecution complex that originates from the bullying that she had to live through in her younger ages, Fukawa is highly suspicious of other people, frequently accusing them of thinking bad things about her. She has also caused others to give a bad first impression of her as she is known to blatantly insult others, even though it is the very first time they have met. After the revelation of her alternate personality, Fukawa becomes somewhat less introverted. Her crush on Togami takes on a more distinctively sexual tone and she shows herself to be incapable of judging which of her uncomfortably submissive fantasies are inappropriate to talk about, loudly and at length, in a public place. During the investigation of the murder of Sayaka Maizono in the first chapter of the game, another trait of Fukawa's was revealed to be that she takes extreme dislike of blood. Apparently, even the slightest sight of blood would make her faint, causing a part of her to awaken known as Genocider Syo. History Pre-Despair Incident High School Life of Mutual Killing -coming soon- Execution '''First Kiss Prank' - Fukawa is thrown out of complete darkness. In a distance Togami can be seen, so she begins to run towards him and tries to jump at him, when a huge roller appears between the both of them. Although she tries to escape desperately, it catches up and kills her by pressing her into a thin paper-like appearance. This execution is only described in the official Visual Fanbook. Relationships Byakuya Togami Fukawa had a crush on Togami even in the pre-despair days, but she never acted on it during that time. However, she still tried to hang around him when she could and since he had no real feelings, positive or negative, towards her, he let her hang around, and by the end, when the school year taught Togami to 'mellow' out slightly (but only just), they even managed to have a few conversations that could be considered normal (Syo on the other hand is a different story). Quotes *“I know what you’re thinking… I know what you’re dying to say… You’re thinking how you’ve never seen such a fatty in your life, aren’t you…? Laughing behind my back…?” *“You… don’t have to reply…” Trivia *Fukawa's voice actress, Miyuki Sawashiro, also voiced Saeko Busujima in Highschool of The Dead. *Fukawa shares her given name with another literary girl , whom she was most likely based off of in appearance. (Incidentally, the voice actress of the other literary girl plays Chiaki Nanami in Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Farewell Despair Academy.) *According to an exchange in the first trial, she does not take showers. *She wrote her first novel impressingly at the young age of 8 years old. Category:Dangan Ronpa Characters Category:Female